


Of Jealousy and Black Ties

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wowson - Freeform, a bit of verbal humiliation, continued writing it at 4am, im sorry this is kinda fucked up, jealous byeongkwan, some of the majingka members were mentioned, this is actually the first a.c.e fic that i wrote, wrote this as keyakizaka46's fukyouwaon was playing smh, y did i even write this before, yandere byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Byeongkwan is jealous and his boyfriend wearing those fitted pants and black ties isn't helping at all. Also.. who gave Sehyoon that kiss mark?!Byeongkwan is jealous and he's going to show Sehyoon that making him jealous isn't a good idea at all.





	Of Jealousy and Black Ties

**Author's Note:**

> um.. this is actually the first A.C.E fic that i wrote. i wrote it after watching the live broadcast of MIXNINE and seeing Majingka team performed ;;
> 
> i wrote this for hours but stopped and after a few months, i tried to continue it and here's a 3K fic that doesn't make sense. :< i'm sorry for this horrible fic aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry for the error and stuff in this fic, haven't proofread it and i continued writing it at 4am :<

      As Byeongkwan had gained his recognition as a competitive participant on MIXNINE, he had been quite popular that he barely spend his free time with the other members, especially that black-haired boy. He’s worried if the boy was alright, Sehyoon is a shy person and he might’ve been alone. 

      But as he sees Minkyun and some of the ONF members trying to befriend the older, he sighed in relief. But as he noticed that Changyoon, one of the ONF members, had been too touchy with the boy.. he felt uncomfortable. As if he want to rip the boy away from Sehyoon, and the feeling had worsen when Sehyoon was being touchy with Changyoon too.

      ‘He should only be like that with me! Only me!’ he thought as he clenched his fists before rolling his eyes.

      “Hey, what’s happening over there?” Minhak asked as he sat beside Byeongkwan and looked at Sehyoon, “Looks like your boyfriend had made new friends.”

      “Yeah.” Byeongkwan deadpanned.

      Minhak got curious by the boy’s strange attitude and looked at Sehyoon once again before realizing what’s happening, “You should give him some space, Seyoon-hyung needs to socialize too.”

     “I know.” Byeongkwan replied as he glared at his boyfriend.

     “Just.. calm down,Byeongkwan.” Minhak doesn’t know how to handle situations like this so he tapped the younger’s shoulder, “Let’s just get out of here for a while,okay? Calm yourself, Byeongkwan-sshi.”

     He nodded before the two of them decided to stand up and walked into the hallway, maybe Minhak is right. Maybe Sehyoon needs to socialize, too. It’s probably his fault why Seyoon is looking for a bunch of people to be around him, he wants to spend his free time with Sehyoon just like how it used to be.

     He needs to endure this, they need to be successful and to gain the respect and recognition that they deserve as A.C.E.

     Days kept on passing and the jealousy that he felt kept on getting worse, he can’t stop glaring at that giant creature being TOO clingy on Sehyoon. He wants to get his boy away on that giant as soon as possible but he’s too busy, they need to work harder especially that they’re against Ryujin’s team.

•°•°•°

     “Fuck.” Byeongkwan muttered as he saw Sehyoon with the other Ma Jing Ka members.

     Black suit, that cursed tie and a kiss mark—oh wait, why is there a kiss mark on his neck?! Byeongkwan widened his eyes and he glared at every single member of Sehyoon’s team.

     ‘Who in the world kissed him!?’ Byeongkwan wanted to scream but he’s a professional, he wouldn’t express that too easily. But he can’t help but glare at the other boys, he’s so jealous of them and he had been too frustrated with all of the shit that’s happening to him.

     “Sehyoonie looks good, eh?” He heard his Donghun hyung and Byeongkwan looked at him.

     “Indeed. I feel like he’ll do great.” Byeongkwan replied as he grinned, “Sehyoon will make their jaws drop!”

     “It’ll be a sexy one, I’ve heard that Sehyoon helped with the choreo a bit. I’m anticipating this performance..” Donghun said as he smiled at Byeongkwan, “And yours, too.”

      Byeongkwan giggled, “Well, your team’s performance will probably be one of the best. I’m already excited on seeing you slay the stage!”

     “Let’s do our best then, the others is doing their best on the other side.” Donghun stated. Emphasis on the ‘other side’ term

     Byeongkwan can’t help but giggle once again and he nodded, “Yes, let's burn the stage with our passion!”

       Sehyoon was about to walk in front of them, it’ll be a great chance to approach him. Byeongkwan is about to talk when he saw that giant creature beside Sehyoon and both of them kept on chatting, Hangyeom was also on Sehyoon’s other side.

      “Damn it.” Byeongkwan scoffed as the Ma Jing Ka team passed by.

      Donghun glanced at Sehyoon before looking at the fuming boy beside him and he realized what was happening which made him smirk, “Someone’s jealous.”

       “Shut it,hyung!” Byeongkwan hissed as he clenched his fists again, it had been a habit of his these days.

       “Hold your horses, Byeongkwan. I know that you want to be clingy on your boy but we’re quite busy for now, endure it.” Donghun said as he grinned, “Talk to him if both of you aren’t busy, he must’ve been missing you too.”

      Byeongkwan was about to retort when he heard Minseok calling him since their rehearsal is about to begin so he immediately excused himself and ran to the backstage. Donghun is right, this is not the right time for this.

•°•°•°

      “Holy shit..” Byeongkwan can’t help but cuss after watching Sehyoon’s performance.

       Byeongkwan can’t handle this. Damn you, Kim Sehyoon. He was aware that their performance will be sexy but NOT that sexy, his eyes were focused on his boy. Damn, those fitted pants and his thick thighs. The way his thighs flexed on those tight pants, the way Sehyoon smirks and look at the camera sexily and the way he dance. Along with those damned body waves and that.. that damn tie. He can’t help but groan as he try to cover his crotch, he’s blaming Kim Sehyoon for this shit.

      “This is too much,” Byeongkwan complained as Sehyoon did the ‘encore’

      “Fighting, Byeongkwan-sshi.” Minhak tried to cheer his friend on enduring this situation.

      “He’s so fucking rude, I'm not ready for this..” Byeongkwan whined as he bit his lower lip. Sehyoon is so rude, why did he have to do an encore? Why?!

      “That’s what you get for having an irresistible lover,” Minhak whispered as he chuckled.

      “Damn it.”

       But his restricted thoughts about Sehyoon was already pushed back when that damn giant hugged the older and that is definitely the last straw, Byeongkwan is jealous, frustrated, and confused—and seeing his boyfriend like this isn’t helping at all. As the Ma Jing Ka team was about to enter the room, Byeongkwan was fast enough to grab Sehyoon and snatched the blindfold. Sehyoon was about to look at the one who grabbed him but in all of the sudden, all he can see was darkness and felt a familiar cloth around his eyes.

      “H-Hey, what’s happening?” Sehyoon tried to ask but he felt himself being dragged by someone.

      ‘Is this a prank?’ Sehyoon thought.

       Byeongkwan was lucky that there wasn’t anyone at the hallway and he found an empty storage room. He immediately dragged Sehyoon inside before closing it from there. He looked at confused boy that was looking around even though his tie was used to cover his eyes.

       ‘Great, we’re finally alone.’ Byeongkwan thought as he looked at Sehyoon from head to toe, ‘Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! I want to wreck you but damn!’

       “You’re probably enjoying other people’s touches,eh?” Byeongkwan said.

       “Byeongkwan, is that you?” Sehyoon asked as the younger kept silent, “I-It’s you,right?”

      “Yes.” he replied and he saw Sehyoon smiled a bit.

      “I knew it, just hearing your voice is enough for me to recognize you,” Sehyoon said and Byeongkwan can imagine Sehyoon’s eyesmile which made him groan.

       “Don’t talk like you haven’t done something wrong.” Byeongkwan said as he gripped the collar of Sehyoon’s suit, “So, how was it? Enjoying the touches of other people in you? Being too touchy with them as if you’re no one’s property?”

       “Byeongkwan, what are you talking about? Enjoying? P-Property?” Sehyoon asked and Byeongkwan noticed that the older was shaking. Oh great, he made Sehyoon a bit scared of him.

       “And those clothes, damn it Sehyoon. Do you even think that no one would pounce you with that damned clothes!?” Byeongkwan’s grip was tighter and Sehyoon gulped, he was expecting to be hit any seconds frombnow. He can tell that Byeongkwan was fuming in anger.. and probably jealousy, “And you even did that encore huh? For what? To be a tease? To attract other boys? Seriously, Sehyoon-hyung..”

       “Byeongkwan, that’s not it..” he heard Sehyoon whispered so he pushed him to the wall before walking a few steps away from the older boy and gave him a sidelong glance.

        “That’s not it,huh? And what about that damn kiss mark?! Who did that,Sehyoon-hyung?” Byeongkwan went in front of him and leaned on the older, “Who did that?”

       “S-Seungjun did it to all of us..” Sehyoon answered and Byeongkwan felt like he was about to burst.

       Seungjun? Ah, that Park Seungjun.. the damn giant that kept on clinging to Sehyoon,huh. Byeongkwan can’t help but to rub the kiss mark away and put his hands around the older’s neck as he slowly cut off the older boy’s air supply, choking him, witnessing how Sehyoon tried to gasp while holding the younger’s hands made Byeongkwan feel elated somehow. Seeing Kim Sehyoon so vulnerable and weak like this, this is one of the sights that only Byeongkwan is allowed to see. No one except him deserves to see such a magnificent view. To see Sehyoon, in a fragile state.

 

       “What,hyung? Don’t you think that you deserve to be punished for what you’ve done? Being clingy with others while your boyfriend’s doing his best? Acting up like you’re innocent even though you’re teasing them? Damn it,hyung..” Byeongkwan’s voice was stern and Sehyoon tried to remove the younger’s hands from his neck.

      “K-Kwan, no..” Sehyoon whimpered as he tried to gasp for air, “Kwan.. can’t breathe.. stop it.”

       “Oh, now you’re complaining.” Byeongkwan said in a playful tone as he tightened his grip on Sehyoon’s neck, making the older whimper for an another time, “Sehyoon-hyung, I’m so mad right now. Those boys don’t have the right to steal you away from me, I am here since the beginning and I won’t let them steal you away from me while I’m doing my best for our group. It’s so unfair, why does it look like I’m suffering instead of gaining something from this?”

..

      Sehyoon kept on whimpering and Byeongkwan seems to enjoy seeing Sehyoon like this and removed his left hand on the older’s neck, skillfully unbuttoning the first three button of Sehyoon’s clothes before leaning in Sehyoon's collarbones, kissing it before biting it really hard that Sehyoon let out a choked cry of pain. It made Byeongkwan feel superior and bit it until he can taste blood and he pulled off after licking the older’s skin, quite satisfied on seeing his bite mark with a bit of blood seeping out of it. 

     “Sehyoonie, does it hurt? Oh, I think I loosened my grip on you a bit. Let’s make you gasp for air more, let me see your expression. More of it, Sehyoon. More,” Byeongkwan said in a low, husky voice that could make Sehyoon aroused but instead of any sexual frustration, all the boy feel is fear and sadneess. 

       Byeongkwan isn’t amused of Sehyoon just staying silent as if he's waiting for Byeongkwan to be that fluffy boy that wants cuddles all the time and thinking about that made him a bit annoyed. Is Sehyoon not taking his words seriously? Is Sehyoon thinking that Byeongkwan just wanted to play around? He isn’t a kid anymore, he’s a grown-up just like him yet it seems like he’s treating him like one and Byeongkwan isn’t going to let him do that anymore. He’ll prove him wrong.

 

      “Why aren’t you talking, Sehyoon? Why? Because I’m right and you’ll prefer to keep silent because you’re on the wrong side? Or because you’re guilty that you’re being a slut to other people’s touches? You wanted to be touched then why didn’t you ask it for me? You wanted to be kissed, then why not me?” Byeongkwan’s voice was filled with rage and frustration as he tightened his grip on Sehyoon’s neck, making the older boy whimper. He made sure to make Sehyoon’s face change its color before loosening his grip a bit, smirking as he look at Sehyoon “Not responding at all? You just kept on whimpering?! Answer me, you bitch! Answer me!”

      “K-Kwan..” Sehyoon’s voice seems to be tiny as if he was showing how intimidated he was on what the younger boy is doing and it made Byeongkwan feel a bit overwhelmed.

      “Don’t call my name as if you’re suffering right now. But hey, let me know. Do you like someone on your team? Who is it? Tell, me hyung. Kwanie needs to know who hyung likes. Is it Hiro?” Byeongkwan said in a sweet and playful yet sickening tone as he tightened his grip a bit “Or is it Junseop?” Tightened it again “Probably Mingming?” Byeongkwan kept on tightening it “Hangyeom?” He did it again “Oh, it’s Hyunjong? I bet that you’re into boys that were tall that looks like a prince.” He did it once again before smirking as he saw how Sehyoon’s face were changing its color due to the lack of oxygen “Or is it Seungjun? It’s kind of obvious though, you like him? Huh?!”

 

      Byeongkwan felt so happy that he laughed as he kept on staring at the boy, he wants to break Sehyoon. To break, crush, mince, squash, cut and ruin the black-haired boy. He wants Sehyoon to know that he isn’t playing around and he’s going to do something that he won’t regret for the boy. Sehyoon is Byeongkwan’s and no one should steal him away from him. No one. Sehyoon belongs to Byeongkwan and Byeongkwan only.

 

      “Tell me, hyung. So I can make them realize that you’re not available anymore. That you belong to me, to your Kwanie. To the one you confessed at and to the one you promised the whole world,” Byeongkwan said before pecking at Sehyoon’s cheek, “I’ll make sure that they won’t even bat an eye on you after having a decent conversation with them. I’ll make sure that no one will take you away from me. You know why? Because you’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!”

 

      He laughed hysterically as he kept on chanting ‘mine’ while gripping Sehyoon’s neck with his right hand. Sehyoon is also feeling a bit drowsy and is about to lose conciousness but he’s worried, he’s worried about Byeongkwan. He’s also scared on what's about to happen but maybe he’s a bit of a martyr but he’s more concerned on his boyfriend. It took him all of his remaining strength to speak and try to stop the boy.

       “Byeongkwan, please..” Seyoon tried to talk but the pain was too much, Byeongkwan isn’t even listening to him. He felt so weak that he can’t help but sob as the  tears from his eyes stained the black tie.

       Byeongkwan finally came back to his senses when he heard Sehyoon’s sobs and immediately removed his hands, “Oh my gosh.”

       “Byeongkwan, I’m sorry..” Byeongkwan can’t help but to hug the older that was about to cry.

       “Hyung,no. Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean to.. I’m really sorry! I swear to god that I won’t do that again.. oh my gosh. Damn it!” Byeongkwan removed the tie and he felt so guilty as he saw Sehyoon crying, “I’m so sorry, Sehyoon-hyung. I was really just gonna talk to you but I.. feel so jealous of you and your groupmates. I want to hug you, to kiss you, and talk to you but we’re always far away from each other. I want to be beside Sehyoon-hyung like how we used to!”

 

       Sehyoon kept on breathing as if his life depended on it while listening to every apology that Byeongkwan was saying, his neck hurts a lot and he’s sure that Byeongkwan’s grip will leave a bruise on it. Sehyoon was worried and scared, others will definitely ask him about this, especially Donghun. And the fact that Byeongkwan did this isn’t good at all, it’ll cause a ruckus. No, it’ll cause a war. 

      “I’m sorry, Sehyoon-hyung. I’m really sorry!” Byeongkwan clasped his hands as he shut his eyes “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to do this.”

      Sehyoon sighed as he gently held the younger’s hands “I understand, Kwanie. I’m sorry for neglecting you, I just want to do my best for my team and for our team. I want them to see how talented our group is. Please forgive me for not giving you enough attention.”

     “But I hurt you.” Byeongkwan’s hands were shaking.

     “I’m not mad, Kwanie. But please, approach me if you need something.” Sehyoon said in a calm tone before embracing the younger and stroking his back, “There, there. Calm down, Kwanie. It’s alright.”

     “I’m just scared, hyung. I thought that you already have your eyes on someone else and you’re going to leave me. I don’t want that to happen, I don’t wan you to leave me. No way.” Byeongkwan muttered as he shook his head, “No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No wa—”

      Sehyoon, starting to get a bit disturbed on Byeongkwan with a horrified expression as he kept on muttering 'no way', held Byeongkwan’s cheeks gently and kissed the boy’s forehead “Kwanie. Look at me.”

     “H-Hyung..”

      “Listen, Kwanie. It’s alright, you’re just a bit frustrated and probably a bit jealous. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you at all. I love you, Byeongkwan. Please don’t doubt it at all,” Sehyoon said before flashing out a smile, “Understand?”

      Byeongkwan nods, “Yes.”

      “Let’s go, Kwan. But I think that I’ll head to the dressing room for a while,” Sehyoon said as he touched his neck, feeling a pang of pain and winced a bit. Also the part where Byeongkwan bit him really hurts too.

 

     Byeongkwan stood first and helped Sehyoon on standing up as the older fixed his clothes. He was feeling a bit of relief because it's over and they'll be alright again when Byeongkwan suddenly hugged him from behind, making him face the younger that buried his face on Sehyoon’s chest.

 

     “What is it, Kwanie?” he asks, patting the younger’s blonde hair.

      “Sehyoon-hyung won’t leave me,right? You’ll stay with me forever? We’ll be together forever, right? You’ll be mine forever, Sehyoon-hyung. Is that correct?” Byeongkwan looked up at him and Sehyoon felt chills as he saw the younger’s widened eyes and wide yet eerie smile on his lips “Sehyoon-hying is mine forever, right?”

 

 

     Sehyoon gulps as he nods, the younger laughs a bit and it made Sehyoon scared a bit. Looks like he have to fix this kind of Byeongkwan's attitude.. but first of all, he needs to fix the bruise in his neck first. A possessive Byeongkwan could wait.. hopefully, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this fic! if you want to request for a fic or smth, screech w me at twitter folks @introvertedriri
> 
> also, let me know what you think of this fic! :>


End file.
